


Wrap me up

by raptorez



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Silly oh so silly, Store AU, Wrapping gifts is hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptorez/pseuds/raptorez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya is bad at wrapping gifts and Asahi is troublesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrap me up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends!
> 
> I haven't been in here or posted anything in ages. I apologize. I have some stories I'm writing on now though, hopefully I'll get them up in the near future! In the meantime have this pointless, silly and fluffy oneshot.
> 
> Haikyuu!! belongs to the genius Haruichi Furudate. I'm just borrowing his beautiful creations.
> 
> English is not my first language and I have no beta, so if something is wrong or can be written better, please tell me!

Now, Nishinoya Yuu was not one to brag but getting a part time work at one of the city’s largest and most popular stores was pretty impressive, if he could say so himself.

Of course it might have to do with his friend Ryuu, who was already working there or even more likely, with Ryuu’s older sister who happened to be the assistant manager. But still. Pretty damn impressive.

The store was massive and had everything from checkered adorable bedspreads to razor sharp cooking knives. It was always busy which suited Noya fine. He wasn’t particularly big on calm and quiet anyway. Besides, it was well paid. The hours were good and he met a lot of cute girls and boys.

The only downside was that cursed gift-wrapping business. To be truthful he kind of sucked at that part. Really, how in the world were you supposed to wrap things both quickly and elegantly at the same time? It was a mystery. Saeko, Ryuu’s sister, had promised him a gift-wrapping mini course but this month had been too hectic to find the time. 

All in all, it was an awesome job he’d managed to snatch. And then, one beautiful afternoon, it got even better.

Noya had just dealt with a couple of elderly ladies and was waving them good bye when the next customer stepped forward.

”Hello, found something you like?” He grinned up at the much taller male.

”Um yes,” the man smiled back hesitantly and placed a boxed electric handmixer on the counter. Noya grabbed the item and rung it up while continuing to grin. The man was attractive; tall and muscular with long dark hair and warm brown eyes. The stubble over his jaw and cheeks left just enough of a rugged appearance to get Noya’s mouth watering.

”That’ll be 6000 please. Card or cash?”

The man nodded thoughtfully and took out and swiped his card, declining the receipt when Noya tried to hand it to him. ”No thanks, I already have too many receipts and notes in my wallet as it is… It’s impossible to find cash in it. Oh when I have cash I mean, I don’t have any right now!”

The rugged giant looked embarrassed and shut his mouth abruptly. Noya had a sudden urge to lean forward and squish his cheeks. How was it possible to be so hot and so adorable at the same time?

”Hahah I feel you man,” he winked, cheering inwardly when the man blushed slightly. He didn’t want to let this creature go but he saw how the queue was growing steadily. Bright smile never fading he grabbed the box and held it up to the customer. ”Thank you so much for shopping at…”

”Oh but…” The man interrupted him, looking nervous. ”Could I get it wrapped?”

Shit. 

For a split second Noya looked as nervous as his customer, then he put on a cheerful face and turned to drop the box on the wrapping table. ”Of course! It’s no problem man! Just give me a minute…”

He bit his lip and studied the different glossy gift wraps and colored strings warily. Then he took a deep breath and puffed out his chest. Hah! As if some stupid paper was going to get the better of him! This was the day he would succeed, he could feel it.

A couple of minutes and an eternity later he turned back to the customer and dumped the rough-looking, wrinkly wrapped box in his hands. In the time it had taken him to wrap that one gift Ryuu had accomplished four perfect wrappings, cackling at Noya’s failure all the while.

”Thank you for shopping at Karasuno’s,” he babbled mechanically, trying to ignore his bright red ears. ”Have a great day!”

The man glanced at the gift and smiled before sticking it under his arm. ”Thank you! Bye!” 

Noya watched him go, then slammed his head onto the counter and wallowed in his misery until Ryuu poked him in the side and told him to move his ass and help the next customer.

O-O-O

Apparently Noya’s horrendous wrapping skills hadn’t completely put off the long-haired man because he turned up a second time.

”Hi again!” Noya blurted, feeling both embarrassed and excited.

The taller man smiled his gentle smile and dropped his item on the counter. This time it was a huge knitted blanket. ”Hi again. Card please!”

”You’re a real card person aren’t you…” 

”Ah Azumane. Azumane Asahi.” The man answered, swiping his card.

Noya cocked his head to the side, staring at him in confused silence.

Asahi went bright red. ”Oh! Oh I’m sorry I thought you asked for my name!”

The cashier laughed heartily, leaning forward to slap the stuttering man on the arm. ”I’m Nishinoya Yuu but you can call me Noya!” He looked up at Asahi from beneath his lashes. ”So Asahi I guess you don’t want the receipt?”

”You know me so well,” Asahi grinned back, scratching his neck.

Noya snorted, eyes glinting. ”You want it wrapped too right?”

”Yes please!”

”Really?!” Noya groaned. ”I was just joking!”

How many gifts could this guy buy… He turned to the wrapping table, the enormous blanket in his arms. And a fucking blanket at that, how was one even supposed to wrap that?

He glanced back at Asahi and the bastard looked amused. Shaking his head Noya rolled the blanket to a fat roll and wrapped it up as good as he could.

”There you go Asahi,” He handed over the present. ”Congratulations. You look like you’ve got Japan’s largest sausage in there.”

Asahi let out a soft laugh that had Noya’s insides turn to bubbling muck. ”Thank you Noya. I’ll see you around.” He winked and walked off.

Noya stood staring until Ryuu waved a hand in front of his face. ”Yo bro you’ve got it baaad.”

”Ugh I know.”

O-O-O

The third time Asahi came in and asked for a wrapped gift Noya had had enough.

”Seriously Asahi,” he frowned, giving the frying pan set the stink eye, ”If you want your stuff wrapped all the time you should pick another register.”

”Oh sorry.” Asahi lowered his gaze, looking like a kicked puppy. 

Noya shook his head in frustration and slapped the taller man on his shoulder. ”Don’t look like that! I don’t mean I don’t want you at my register. I do, I really do. But I really suck at wrapping stuff and you deserve someone who can do the job properly.”

Asahi looked relieved and shook his head, pushing the pans closer to Noya. ”I like your wrappings. They are…. special yes. But I really like that you try so hard to do your best even if you find it difficult. It’s more personal.” He scratched his stubble and smiled nervously. ”I like opening your gifts.”

”Hah you are one weird gu… wait what.” Noya narrowed his eyes at Asahi. ”Do you open them yourself? Then why do you even want them wrapped in the first place!”

”I… Uh well I just… like opening presents.” The long-haired man muttered. ”It makes it more like a celebration you know? Small moments of happiness? Every day fun?” He put his hands in front of his face, cheeks blazing. ”I am so sorry I am stupid and creepy and you really don’t have to wrap that I’m sorry.”

An image of Asahi kneeling on the floor, carefully opening his terribly wrapped presents passed through Noya’s mind. He beamed at the blushing man, heart fluttering in his ribcage. ”No no, I’ll wrap it!”

”Sorry but can you hurry up a bit?” A man in the queue asked politely and Asahi immediately spun around and stuttered his apologies.

”Sorry!” Noya called, quickly trying his best at wrapping the frying pans. He shoved the bunchy presents in Asahi’s arms and gave him a last smile and wink.

Asahi whispered a thank you before removing himself from the queue and hurrying out.

O-O-O

”Really Asahi, of all things you could have picked!” Noya wailed, eyeing the floor candelabra in horror. It was taller than he was.

Asahi was holding his stomach, laughing at the cashier’s terrified expression. ”Oh my god… I am sorry. But I really want that candelabra, it’d look perfect in my living room so I can’t give it up.” He took a deep breath, dimples showing as he grinned at Noya. ”But I understand if that one’s too much to wrap. You don’t have to…”

Noya crossed his arms and clucked his tongue, looking the candelabra up and down skeptically. ”I’ll tell you what,” he looked up at Asahi. ”I’ll do it. If you buy me dinner after my shift ends.”

Asahi’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth only to choke as he tried to cough, breathe and talk at the same time. ”Y…yes!” He finally managed to cough out. ”I can do that.”

”Perfect,” Noya smirked, standing up on his tip toes to place a kiss on Asahi’s chin. ”Then just give me a moment while I tackle this candle monster!”

O-O-O

In the end Nishinoya Yuu never got that gift-wrapping mini course. He is not complaining though, he got a boyfriend instead.


End file.
